Promesa
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Porque ni siete años de amargo llanto pueden arreglar un ser roto. Pero la vida trata de compensar algunas faltas.


**Summary:**** Porque ni siete años de amargo llanto pueden arreglar un ser roto. Pero la vida trata de compensar algunas faltas.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, nada de nada por mucho que desearía que no fuera así. Sino no me gastaría escribiendo este disclaimer y estaría en mi súper mansión en Inglaterra. Porque, si no se dieron cuenta, no soy JK. Enjoy people;)**

**Promesa**

**By:Kristen Vampire Cullen**

Miró la fría lápida que no expresaba ni un cuarto de la persona que estaba debajo de ella.

Siete años. Siete años habían pasado desde esa maldita noche que no solo había hecho más de un cambio en el mundo mágico, sino en su propia alma.

Porque sí, George Weasley había perdido a su otra mitad, quedándose con un corazón incompleto, con la mitad de su llamada _"genialidad conjunta"_.

Había sido difícil comenzar a ser uno-porque desde el día en que llegó al mundo nunca había estado solo-, aunque tal vez empezaba a llevarlo un poco mejor.

Pero, al final, ni la compañía de su familia podía llenar ese vacío. Era casi necesario, como para saber que había estado algo allí antes. Que había una pieza faltante en el mundo que uno podía llamar suyo.

Todavía recordaba los gritos desgarradores de Molly durante la madrugada, el primer llanto descontrolado de Ginny en años, el silencio sepulcral de Ron. Todos habían visto demasiado, y solo eso, la muerte de su gemelo, había logrado quebrarlos.

"_-No tienen la inicial en los de ustedes. Supongo que ella piensa que no se les van a olvidar sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge."_

También recordaba el funeral, la oscuridad, lo abrumador de la situación. Lo malditamente irónico de ese negro chiste que les mostraba el destino, que la vida les explotaba en el rostro. Fred, que siempre había visto las cosas con humor, que nunca guardaba rencor alguno con personas que no se lo merecían, que siempre apostaba por algo mejor.

Él era el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa, que se reía. Siempre quería que la atención se centrara en ellos dos y, aunque no, sucedía.

"_-¡Mamá! Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirás sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación infundada?"_

Sonrió. Fred había reído al decirle que era un cobarde por no invitar a Angelina…

"_Había poco trabajo en Sortilegios Wealey y Fred llevaba ya veinte minutos rondando el mismo tema mientras llenaba varios frascos de pastillas vomitivas y turrones sangranarices._

_-Vamos, hazle caso al Maestro del Romance. Invítala a salir pequeño-le sugirió-. La vas a gastar de tanto mirarla-y él automáticamente desvió la vista de la morena que había estado merodeando los mostradores junto con Alicia Spinnet hacía una hora._

_-¿A quién?-comentó, comenzando a mover algunas cajas hacia la parte trasera._

_-Juro que te golpearé si sigues haciendo el tonto Weasley-gruñó, ahora un poco molesto-. Idiota- le dijo luego de un segundo de silencio, tratando de aparentar seriedad-. Un clavo saca otro clavo. Terminamos hace un año, es decir, ya es hora de que hagas tu jugada-él solo había podido mirarlo con confusión-. Querido hermano, te falta demasiado por aprender."_

Nunca habría nadie que lo conociera como él. Pero Fred ya no estaba con ellos.

Y ni siquiera siete años del más amargo llanto podían arreglar su roto ser.

"_No llores."_

Para los observadores eso sería una petición normal, llena de preocupación por el otro.

"_¿Cuántas veces se había lastimado? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero el enorme raspón que tenía en el brazo le ardía demasiado como para poder contener las lágrimas y reírse de su error. Ese árbol se veía más pequeño cuando decidió escalarlo. Ahora y desde el piso, era especialmente alto._

_-No llores-le pidió Fred, ayudándolo a levantarse._

_-Pero…_

_-Vamos enano, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar._

_-Tú también eres enano._

_-Pero al menos uno que sabe bajar de los árboles._

_-Me resbalé, eso es todo."_

En ese tipo de momentos parecía una tontería de niños, pero para ellos siempre había sido algo más. No llorar, hacer el opuesto. Reírse era su forma de iluminar un poco la oscuridad que rodeaba a todo el mundo.

"_-¿Y esos rumores de que lo han visto en el extranjero?_

_-Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaría tomarse unas vacaciones después de haber estado tan ocupado? Pero, amigos, no se relajen demasiado pensando que se ha marchado del país. Quizá lo halla hecho, o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que, si quiere, puede desplazarse más rápido que Severus Snape cuando le muestran una botella de champú. Así que, si planean correr algún riesgo, no cuenten con que esté demasiado lejos. Nunca creí que diría algo así, pero ¡la seguridad es lo primero!"_

Al final, la herida sanaba, pero la cicatriz dolía levemente. De vez en cuando se abría. Pero en gran parte también era gracias a _ella_ que volvía a cerrarse.

-Cariño, ya es la hora-la suave pero firme voz de su mujer llamándolo a sus espaldas lo devolvió a la realidad.

Angelina le sonrió con ternura cuando él volteó a verla. El embarazo estaba por llegar a su fin y, según el médico, tendrían un niño.

"_Fred"_, había sido el nombre que había sugerido él frente a su familia, uno de los tantos fines de semana en los que se reunían a almorzar. Primero con algo de temor a los malos recuerdos, pero después con más energía. Su madre solo tomó la mano de su esposa con cariño y las dos asintieron. Esa fue la señal que necesito Angie para saber que de verdad la habían aceptado en la familia por completo, sin importar el haber sido la novia de su difunto hermano o no-"el gran dilema" según ella-.

"_-Un nombre perfecto". _Esas habían sido las palabras del ya entrado en años Arthur Weasley.

Era curioso como, además de ellos, su hermanita pequeña iba a tener su primer hijo. Oh, y Bill y Fleur ya iban por el segundo.

"_Lo mucho que nos hubiésemos divertido hermano"_, pensó George al imaginarlos a él y a Fred entrenando a una nueva tropa de bromistas para enviar a Hogwarts.

-George-murmuró cuando él se acercó y acarició el vientre de la morena con sumo cuidado. Depositó un casto beso en sus labios y entrelazó sus dedos con la misma naturalidad de aquella vez hacía tiempo, cuando la acompañó a su casa luego de la primera de muchas citas.

Ella había sido la única con la que se había sentido en paz en lo que fueron años de tratar de adaptarse al sentimiento que la pérdida de su gemelo le había dejado. Los conocía a ambos, sabía distinguirlos. Había sido el apoyo que él necesitaba en el momento indicado. Angelina le había mostrado lo ciego que puede ser uno hasta que la realidad en la que se vive da un giro completo y se amplia.

Entre medio hubo miles de malentendidos, miles de discusiones. Ese momento en el que le escupió al rostro que el no era un reemplazo de Fred, que nunca lo sería.

Todas eran cosas que pudieron resolver hasta llegar a lo que ambos querían

"_-No estoy contigo por lástima, ni porque te parezcas a Fred, ni porque estés ahí. Tú no eres el mismo de la escuela, no eres tu hermano tampoco, y yo no soy la misma que a los dieciocho. Te amo a ti idiota. A ti, tanto al George que se burla como al que me abre la puerta o me presta su abrigo. Adoro lo infantil que eres, y también que me hagas reír sin intentarlo. Que la muerte de tu hermano haya hecho que cruzáramos algo más que cinco palabras desde la Batalla no significa que este contigo porque eres lo que sobra. Porque no lo eres. ¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera estábamos juntos en ese momento! _

_-Angelina, para._

_-Entonces no me vengas con esa mierda de que no eres Fred porque: hola, ya lo se. Lo supe siempre. Y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Lo de tu hermano y lo tuyo es distinto, simplemente eso. Sé que eres tú, siento que siempre serás tú. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Sintió como la vergüenza relampagueó en su interior. Lo que podía provocar la inseguridad a veces. ¿Cuánto le había tomado darse cuenta de que Fred había tenido razón aquella vez que lo instó a dar el paso? Años de esa conversación, y ni siquiera él la había invitado a salir.

"_-En la esquina de Flourish & Blotts a las ocho en punto, Weasley."_

-Vámonos, mamá debe estar esperándonos-comentó.

-Espera un segundo-pidió y, soltando su mano, caminó con toda la velocidad que su estado le permitía hasta la lápida, sacó la rosa que estaba guardando y, con suma parsimonia, la depositó frente a esta, sonriéndole al nombre grabado-. Listo Fred -y volvió a reunirse con su esposo.

Él solo se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, completamente fascinado.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo más que nadie?-preguntó, esta vez siendo tomado del brazo por su mujer.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros mientras abandonaban el lugar.

-Solo una vez. Sabes que me gusta por lo menos nueve veces al día-le recordó.

-Te amo más que nadie en el mundo.

-Bien, solo te faltan siete-él rió quedamente y ella besó su mejilla-. Te amo mucho más de lo que tú a mi.

-Mentirosa.

La realidad era que hoy tal vez era un día muy triste para muchas personas. Hacía siete años, muchísimos magos y brujas habían muerto por un mundo mejor, para que nuevas generaciones pudieran disfrutar de la libertad. Pero George no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la lápida, con nostalgia, con amor, con amistad. Con miles de sentimientos que tal vez nunca podría expresar. Una especie de emoción que le apretaba el pecho, el recuento de recuerdos que tenía con su hermano. Algo que no le permitía llorar como tiempo atrás.

Fred se había ido, y a cambio la vida había tratado de compensar ese vacío incompensable con muchas otras cosas. A toda su familia en general.

Nunca se borraría, el dolor nunca desaparecería, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Pero al final ellos habían hecho una promesa silenciosa, hacía muchos, muchos años.

"_Siempre sonríe."_

Fred la había cumplido, y él, como buen Weasley, también lo haría.

_Fred Fabian Weasley_

_1978-1998_

"_Travesura realizada."_

**Hi people!:)**

Que se puede decir en un momento como este? Mmm, que tal vez habrán leído otro one-shot de HP sobre George para Fred y Angelina que he escrito. Y que ese one-shot(muy poco satisfactorio para mi ego de proyecto de escritora) lo he borrado, dejando este que, a mi parecer, es mucho mejor.

Por fin me he podido reconciliar con esta pareja, con la muerte de Fred y demás. Personalmente no me agrada mucho que traten de plantear esta relación como dramática-paso a explicar: George y Angelina salen porque a)ella es la ex de su hermano b)él se parece a Fred c)pura y asquerosa lástima.

Amigos, las relaciones terminan. Rowling nunca dijo que ella siguiera con Fred-véase boda de Bill y Fleur, es decir, Fred persiguiendo a las primas de Fleur-, y no creo que pudiese meter a George en un tipo de relación trágica, lastimosa o de descarte. Angelina siempre me pareció verdadera(he tratado de hacerla más madura, un poco más suave-sí, toda esta cosa de la maternidad y las hormonas la tenían sensible-), entonces simplemente no cierra. Uno puede enamorarse una, dos o incluso más veces de verdad y ni siquiera puede planear con quien. Y, sobretodo, cada vez es diferente. La vida es un misterio señores, así que hay que dejar de imaginar el peor escenario posible.

Cinco minutos tardaron en leer y espero que no haya sido un gasto de tiempo. Pero solo quería hacer un cambio a esto. Acabemos con el drama y démosle un poco de felicidad auténtica estos dos. Yo los creo total y locamente enamorados, solo que las situaciones que los llevaron a hablar más allá de ser ex compañeros fueron demasiado tristes.

En fin, acabando con mi descargue y aclarando que es una crítica constructiva sin ganas de ofender a nadie sino para mostrar otro tinte más a lo que no nos han dicho-porque es elección de uno mismo hacer el fic/one-shot/etc como se le antoje y le llame la creatividad-. **Esta nota fue demasiado larga.**

Próximamente volveré con un fic de la Nueva Generación. Así que esto podrían adjuntarlo a las historias aparte que tengan una relación clara con ese.

**-Fred murió como vivió, con una sonrisa. Y es mi héroe. Al final, después de leer tres veces el libro 7, sigo llorando inconsolablemente porque me pareció demasiado injusta su muerte. No afectaba el curso de la historia. ¿Para qué hacer sufrir más a Molly y Arthur por sus hijos? En realidad, a los Weasley en general. Aunque si no hubiera muertes no sería una guerra, es la realidad.**

_Nos leemos queridas brujas._

_**KVC.**_

**Reeditado: 8 de Febrero, 2011**


End file.
